Picture Perfect
by xNik Nakx
Summary: Ginny and Draco, one year on. They're happy, loving and well, perfect. Ginny reflects on the year, how her family reacted and adjusting her and Draco's lives to suit each other. Sequel to A Chance At A Second Chance. Please Review!


**_Picture Perfect_**

**A/N: I'm Back! Back for the final installment of the 'Forbidden Love' series, as I have come to call it :) So this is the finale, after Forbidden Love, Secret Heartache and A Chance At A Second Chance. This takes place a year after Astoria has left Draco, and it's in Ginnys POV. It will have a flashback to show how they got together after Astoria left, so there will be a nice romance scene in there. Thank you to all my reviewers, considering I haven't replied to all but one of the reviews. *Snob* lol. So, I'd like to thank you all for reviewing. And I hope you enjoy the last story. The song is The Way I Loved You By Taylor Swift. I just looooove Country music :D**

Ginny sat at the dining table at Malfoy Manor, the place she had lived for almost a year now. She stared down at the cup of coffee she held tightly in her hands, freshly made by the house elves. She'd come a long way in the last year. She'd been Draco's other woman for months, and she finally found the strength to tell him to leave, for she felt totally worthless and incomplete, living half a relationship. Then Astoria had found out of his illicit affair with an unknown woman, and putting their happiness first, and divorced him, and returned to her parents for a second chance. Ginny was sure that the first thing Draco had done after he had found out, was come to her and try to win her back. It had taken awhile, and it had happened a year ago, but she still remembered it vividly and it still made her smile and her heart fill with a song of ecstatic love.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
and all my single friends are jealous  
he says everything I need to hear and it's like  
i couldn't ask for anything better  
he opens up my door and i get into his car  
and he says you look beautiful tonight  
and i feel perfectly fine_

**FLASHBACK:**  
"Ginevra open this damn door!" Draco pounded on the door loudly, and Ginny sighed in frustration, rubbing her temples. He'd been pounding ont he door for half an hour, and it didn't sound like he was going to quit anytime soon. But before she could turn away and go back to her bedroom where it was quieter, the door was flung open and Draco was stading there, stuffing his wand back in his robes. He smiled sheepishly at her "Had to wait for the muggles to stop watching"

"What do you want?" She said agressicely, fighting against the laughter that had sprung to her throat at the situation. She glared at him, her arms wrapped around her middle, as if she was cold. She felt like she would cry just to see him, even though she thought she had cried enough.

"Astoria's gone!" He announced, holding out his arms for her to run into, but she didn't move, not even an inch. But inside, she was fighting a roaring battle. half of her was very eager to return to his arms again, especially since now she could do it without feeling guilty, but the other half of her was telling her to stick to her guns. As the debate went on inside, she kept her face emotionless as he dropped his arms to his side, looking disappointed.

"Look Ginevra, I know your mad at me, You have every right to be. But, just let me explain, I'll tell you the real truth this time, and how we can finally be happy. I promise. I never meant to hurt you, I truly love you." He stepped towards her, and she stepped back.

"Take a seat on the sofa then Draco, but make it quick." She sat on the sofa as far as she could get from him, for she feared that if she got to close, to feel his warmth and smell the smell that was distinctly Draco, and completely give into him. He sat and looked at his hands, which were shaking, and he composed his thoughts before speaking.

"After you broke it off with me over the phone, I went back to my manor and fell asleep in a guest bedroom, as far from Astoria as I could get. Had I have gone to the Master Suite to sleep, then I would have noticed her absence. I received an owl through the night, a letter from Astoria, which I have here, to show you." He handed her the letter, and as their hands grazed Ginny had to fight not to grab it. She read the letter and looked up at him, handing the letter back.

"What does she mean when she writes about money?" Ginny asked, partially not wanting to be told the answer. For a genuine excuse would make her less angry at him, and she felt it was dificult enough to not give into him.

"There was a clause in the Betrothal Contract between Astoria and I that our parents signed. It stated that if I was to ever divorce Astoria than I would lose all of the Malfoy money, and the title as Lord Malfoy. It was insurance I guess, for they thought that I would always stay in the marriage for my money and my status. And to tell you the truth, I didn't want to forfiet my money and power. I wanted to make you a better life where you would be eternally happy, but without money, I didn't see how I could do that. I understand now, that with or without money just being with you fully, wholly, would have been enough. I'm so very sorry Ginevra." Draco said, and Ginny could tell that he looked truly repentant, and she felt her restraint crumbling away.

"So, you still have your money, and you're not married?" Ginny asked him tentatively. She wasn't going to re-enter a relationship with him to still be the other woman. She wasn't going to degrade herself by allowing that to continue.

"Astoria left me, not the other way around, so I am allowed to keep my money after the divorce is finalised, which should be by this evening. Please Ginevra, give me another chance. I'll prove myself to you this time, I'll prove just how much I do love you, if you'll just let me. Please, I'm begging you for forgiveness. I know I've been an idiot, not telling you the truth, but I can make it up to you, I promise." And, for the first time in Ginny's short life, she saw Draco Malfoy break down in tears. She leant forward to pull him into her arms as he sobbed, and she found her own tears mingling with his.

"I'll let you Draco, I'll let you back into my life, as long as there's no hiding anymore. I want to be open with everyone" Ginny said it quietly and he nodded from her embrace. She kissed his hair and waited for him to look up at him before capturing his lips with her own. He pulled away and smiled lightly up at her, but remained serious.

"I love you Ginevra" He whispered and she smiled, before replying "I love you too Draco"  
**END FLASHBACK**

_but i miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
and it's 2am and i'm cursing your name  
you're so in love that you act insane  
and that's the way I loved you  
breakin' down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you_

Ginny placed her mug gently on the table before looking at her hands. that day, a year back, still seemed so vivid in her mind. So, a week after there moment, she'd moved into the Manor with him and he'd formally proposed. It had taken her parents and her brothers, especially Ron, a while to get used to her new relationship. She'd spent many hours sitting in the kitchen of the burrow talking to her mother, and finally her mother had come to terms with it. It helped that Draco acted charming towards her parents and talked with her father about the Ministry and the business world. Draco had introduced her father to many muggle items that captivated him, explaining them in full detail, and the two of them spent hours in the shed at the burrow and the muggle house that Draco owned, so her father got quite well acquainted with TVs and computers. He charmed her mother by helping her with the cooking when they dined at the burrow, and talking about interior design that could lighten up rooms at the Burrow when Molly was thinking about redecorating.

Her brothers, however, knowing Draco from school, were harder to convince. Draco got the twins discounted potions from a company he had shares in, and he told them teh tricks of Slytherin pranks he had been a part of at Hogwarts that baffled the twins. Bill and Charlie had warmed to Draco when they'd played Quidditch at the Pitch that Draco had in the gardens of the Manor, producing a full teams set of Nimbus 2002s for them to use. Of course, it helped that he was good at Quidditch and a premium dueler for their fun duelling matches. Every Saturday they had a boys night at his muggle place. Percy, with his small ties that remained with the family, was impressed with Draco's political knowledge and his smart business mind.

The only one who wasn't won over by Draco's charm was Ron, who even after a year could still not stand the sight of him. He avoided family dinner where Draco and Ginny turned up, and made excuses to not attend the lavish dinner parties that Ginny and Draco hosted at the Manor. Even Harry and Hermione came, even though Hermione was asked not to by Ron, whom she was 'going steady' with. Harry and Draco got along for the sake of Ginny, and none of them really knew how book smart Draoc was, so Hermione and Draco often managed to have several conversations about books, and Draco had offered her use of the Malfoy library.

But, Ginny almost felt that it was too perfect. They never had massive arguments and made-up, pulled back together with the bonds of their love, they always agreed on everything. After all of her life being exciting and dramatic, and now it was repeatitive and normal, she craved the excitement of a lovers tiff. It was almost like the calm before the storm, and she felt paranoid, as if something big was goingt o happen, and she wasn't sure if they'd make it through, no matter how much they loved each other. Her mother had told her that they were perfect for each other, just too compatable to argue. Ginny herself thought that maybe they'd been through to much, and God was giving them peace.

_he respects my space  
and never makes me wait  
and he calls exactly when he says he will  
he's close to my mother  
talks business with my father  
he's charming and endearing  
and I'm comfortable_

Ginny felt guilty for feeling how she did, but she couldn't help it. She missed the thrill and excitement that she no longer had in her relationship with Draco. They'd settled into a normal routine. As much as she loved Draco and loved their life together, she was bored. He Worked, She worked, they ate dinner together, he went to his home office and hse would read a book, they would go to bed and repeat it when they woke. On weekends, they'd go to the Burrow all day sunday, and Friday nights would be some event like a charity ball or a dinner party at Narcissa's. then saturday's would be spent sleeping late and speniding the day together, perhaps visiting Diagon Alley to shop for a few things. There was never a romantic weekend get-a-ways, no shopping sprees, no presents for each other for no reason, they'd settled into life as if they were already an old married couple, something that her brothers sometimes joked about.

But there were good times in their relationship. She felt safe with him, knowing that their stable relationship would hold them together through the hard times. She felt secure and protecte dby the strength of the love they shared. It strengthened and fortified her courage. For when they had first emerged on the scene with their relationship, their had been many bitter and cruel comments, howlers and the like, as well as shouts towards them when they went out in public. But they'd stayed strong and held their heads high, and it hadn't taken long for people to get sick of getting no response. They even saw Astoria occasionally at dinner parties and balls they were invited to. Astoria and Ginny were on friendly turns, and Astoria had congrtulated Ginny on finally making Draco happy, as Astoria had found and married some foreign pure-blood she had fallen in love with on one of her holidays to Spain. He'd been introduced to Draco and Ginny, but Ginny always forgot his name because it was dificult to pronounce.

They'd attended a muggle charity event a few weeks back and she'd found herself impressed with how much Draco had changed. Merely a few years ago when they were in their mid-teen, Draco had hated 'Muggle-filth', but now he had many muggle friends and loved muggle electronics and gadgets. He'd changed, dramatically since there days in school where he would strut through the school with his trademark smirk glued to his face. She still teased him about that on the odd occasion, poking and prodding fun at him, making him mock-glare and tickle her in the spots he'd found where she was especially ticklish.

_but i miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
and it's 2am and i'm cursing your name  
you're so in love that you act insane  
and that's the way I loved you  
breakin' down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you_

Ginny sipped at her coffee slowly, feeling melancholy all of a sudden. She twirled a strand of her fire red hair round her finger slowly, her eyes gazing across the room out of focus. She hadn't gone to work today becuase she'd felt sick this morning. The day had seemed even longer since she'd returned from a local muggle doctors office early this morning. She sat, bored, waiting for Draco to return from work. When she'd lived in her flat she'd passed time by cleaning and baking, but ht ehouse-elves here at Malfoy Manor wouldn't let her anywhere near a cooking utensil or a cleaning tool. In a way it frustrated her, but she'd taken to the Garden instead, but as she'd checked earlier, there were no weeds in sight as she had checked yesterday while looking for something to do.

She'd been invited to join a pure-blooded womans social group, but had turned it down considering the other members- Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis to name a few, whom she had known and disliked in Hogwarts, in fact, there were only two people int he group whom she actually got along with, Astoria and Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa, Ginny's soon to be Mother-in-law, had been quite apprehensive when she was first told about Draco and Ginny's relationship, but as Ginny and Narcissa conversed during dinner parties and balls, they became close, and Draco had told Ginny that his mother thought she was 'such a pretty and intelligent girl, Draco, you treat her right this time', and Ginny had flushed with pride. She had tried hard to be accepted by Narcissa, by being herself, but being polite and respectable, and was very proud that she had finally accomplished wht she had tried so hard to do. Daco had kissed her and promised never to treat her wrong again, and she eagerly accepted his kisses, his promise and his love. She'd done it without a thought, as she always would, for she loved him with all of her heart.

_he can't see the smile I'm faking  
and my heart's not breaking  
cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
and you were wild and crazy  
just so frustrating, intoxicating  
complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

**Flashback:  
**Ginny sat on a lawn chair on the porch of the Burrow, her much-loved childhood home. She had moved out of her old flat the day before, and thought that maybe now was the time to break the new of her new relationship to her mother. Her mother was getting two cups of tea for them to sip at while they chatted and lay in the early winter sun that still held a little warmth. Her mother returned and handed her a mug, which she took with a thanks.

"So, Ginny, what brings you here?" Her mother took a seat on the lawn chair next to her and placed her mug ont eh table between them, keeping an eye intently on her youngest child, her only daughter.

"Well, Mum, I have a new boyfriend, and well, you might not like him." Ginny replied nervously, sipping at the tea which warmed her immensly. It had been her silly idea idea to sit out in the winter air.

"And? Who is he? I'll have an open mind, dear" Molly replied, looking slightly worried at her daughters nervous movements.

"Draco. Draoc Malfoy" Ginny whispered, and then repeated it louder when her mother looked confused. The look on her mothers face would have amused her if it had not been directed at her, and she hung her head shamefully as her mother began to redden in anger.

"Draco Malfoy as in recently divorced, pure-blood supremicist, son of a death eater, arrogant and disliking of all of my children?" Molly said, slightly louder than her normal voice, the shock of the announcement of her daughters boyfriend still setting in.

"Mum, he's changed really. He works with muggles now, he's nothing like his father, and he doesn't dislike all of your children, for he's never met Bill and Charlie, he admires Fred and George's talent for pranks and he loves me!" Ginny stood and with an anger that rivalled her mothers, she looked down on her mother, who looked even more shocked. Ginny certainly had inherited her mothers temper.

"he, he loves you?" Molly asked, stuttering withthe shock of the statement. It confused her. A Malfoy, opening up and admitting his feelings? All the Malfoy's she had ever known and been told about had been arrogant, muggle-hating death-eaters without any feeling other than anger.

"Yes mum. He has for a while now" Ginny sat back down, preparing to have a real heart-to-heart with her mother, something she'd always enjoyed doing.

"A while? But he hasn't even been divorced for a week? Explain please, dear" Her mother smiled warmly, encouraging her daughter to tell her the story.

"Well, Draco and I were reacquanted one day when we stood in a line at Gringotts....." Ginny started to tell the year long saga filled with lies, decieption and unhappiness. Her mother's emotions changed from anger when she heard that her daughter was the 'other woman', to sadness when she heard how depressed Ginny came, and then happy when Draco and Ginny finally got together.

"That'll be an emotional story to tell the children one day" her mother commented dryly. "But good on you dear, in a way I'm disappointed in you for becoming involved with Draco while he was still married, no matter how unhappy he was, but I'm proud of you for ending it when you realised that your dreams wouldn't come true. Of course, I'm happy that everything worked out for you, and I'm glad your happy." Molly stood and hugged Ginny, and Ginny hugged her mother back, tears springing to her eyes.

"I Love you mum." she whispered.

**End Flashback**

_i miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
it's 2am and i'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
and that's the way I loved you  
breakin' down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

That had happened days after Draco and Ginny had gotten together, and the following day, they had made their relationship public by being seen together for the first time, kissing and prancing happily around Diagon alley on a shopping trip to re-decorate the Master Suite at Diagon Alley. Pictures had exploded onto the front page of the 'Daily Prophet' with headlines such as 'Weasley-Malfoy fued ended through young love'. Owls carrying howlers and cursed letters, some even from her brothers, turned up at the Manor every few minutes for days afterwards. They'd found some of the cursed letter quite amusing, like the one filled with undiluted bubotuber pus that reminded Ginny of her third year when Hermoine had received it through the mail during the TriWizard Tournament.

They'd felt invincible back then, untouchable, for nothing could destroy the strong bonds of love that stretched between them. Nothing could infiltrate and destroy their close relationships. The following summer they had both gotten time off from their jobes and holidayed in the carribean, spending a month in Jamaica, where there was a large wizarding population. Then over their first new year together they took a cruis int he mediterrainian, but the ability to leave his job for longer than a week was a rare thing in Draco's life. He had confided in Ginny that he and Astoria had never even gone ont he honeymoon that had been organised by Narcissa for he couldn't get time off.

He apologised in advance for anytime that he would have to work when she had plans, but as the owner of a big corporation and wrapped around the little finger of his fiance, she knew he would find time. He wouldn't have a choice, and he'd realise that once he bared the brunt of her temper for the first time in person. Just the unspoken threat of her anger kept him in line, for he had experienced Mrs Weasley's angry moments many times int he past year, and it left him quite... well, shocked.

_and that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you_

Ginny smiled. Draco would be home from work soon. The whole time they'd been together this last year, he'd never ever been late home, in fact, most days he was early. It gave her assurance, in a way, because she knew he wasn't cheating. She trusted him fully, completely, but she knew that he had cheated before, with her, and even though now he was in a relationship he wanted to be in, it didn't put her mind at ease. Not that he knew, for she would feel guilty if he ever did find out. She pulled out of her daydream as a house elf popped in and took her empty abandoned cup and Ginny smiled. She rubbed her stomach softly, knowing that Draco would have a huge suprise to come home to today. She was pregnant. She heard him apparate into the Entrance Hall, the small pop echoed loudly through the empty hallways. She ran to him.

"Draco" she said, throwing herself into his arms as she did every day. He kissed her and looked down at her, not relenquishing his hold on her.

"I never get sick of you greeting me every day like that." He kissed her forehead as she grinned. "Come on, tell me this massive secret I can see that your eager to tell me" He laughed at the eager look on her face, as she look to be about to burst with excitement.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, and looked for a sign of something on his face. At first it was shock, and then a huge grin spread over her face. She had hardly seen Draco grin before now, so she knew that he was pretty happy with it. He spun her around before kissing her deeply.

"I'm going to be a father!"

**Thank you all, once again foor reading this small series, and thank you for your encouraging reviews. I would also like to think that maybe I converted a few people into country music fans like myself, hopefully. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this series, for I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and if you are reveiwing, I have a question. Which song used in this mini-series, was your favourite?**

**Stay-Sugarland  
The Way I Loved You-Taylor Swift  
Cheatin'-Sara Evans  
Reasons I Cheat-Randy Travis**

**Thanks. xx Nik.**


End file.
